1. Field
The disclosed embodiments concern an improvement to water-resist means for aircraft window glasses.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Aircraft window glasses, notably cockpit side windows and windshields, consist of a stack of glass layers and interlayers of plastic material, notably of polyurethane and polyvinyl butyral (PVB). PVB has good adhesion to glass and high elongation before tearing because of the presence of silicone.
This multilayer assembly is surrounded by a. peripheral seal and disposed in a housing including a frame against which the peripheral seal bears.
In the case of mounting from inside the cockpit, a window press holds the window glass against the frame.
These window glasses and their fixing means are designed to have high water-resistance when the cabin is pressurized in flight and to be able to withstand the differences in behaviour of the materials as a function of temperature and notably differences in dimensional variations, such as expansion and contraction of these materials when exposed to high temperature differences.
To this end, the window glass is not built into the frame but merely bears on the frame at the perimeter of its exterior face.
This type of mounting has the drawback that water can infiltrate between the seal and the frame when the cabin of the aircraft is not pressurized, for example when the aircraft is on the ground in the rain or water trickles over it.
One aspect of the disclosed embodiments is to provide a device for mounting aircraft window glasses that improves their water-resistance.